


all along there was some invisible string (tying you to me)

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, can skip to the second part for the cueness, smut in the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Somehow it's so easy to get lost in everything that is Howard Han.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	all along there was some invisible string (tying you to me)

Lips are pressed against her thigh and she lets out a whimper when he grazes his teeth along her skin until he’s nipping down teasingly in a way that causes her hips to involuntarily thrust up in response. She’s fuelled by the tipsiness the wine provided her and the overwhelming desire she’s had all day to be this close to him.

When his lips are exactly where she wants them, she lets out a moan, flushing with embarrassment, her hand quickly moving to clasp over her mouth. Only, for Howie to pull back from where his tongue had been working its magic, hand reaching out to pull on her arm, “Don’t silence yourself.” He mumbles and Maddie is taken aback for a second, realising the desire to be quiet was driven purely by habit from years of a bad marriage.

His mouth is back, his tongue flicking out in a way that causes her to shudder, fingers reaching for the nearest cushion just for something to grab onto. He knows exactly what he’s doing, easily adding a single finger, but wasting no time in adding the second the very second she whimpers his name. “M-more…” She finds herself gasping out, because as good as his mouth feels on her and as amazing as his fingers feel curling up inside of her, she needs _more_. So much more.

When Howie looks up at her, he’s pouting, but he stands up, and she’s unable to take her eyes off him as he pulls his wallet from his pocket and pulls out a condom wrapper with a look of relief in his face as he does. Slowly, she sits up, watching as he scrambles to pull down his pants and he seems as nervous as she feels right then with a mixture of the same excitement she also feels bubbling inside of her. Any doubt she felt dissipates when he discards of his boxers and she can actually _see_ how much he wants this.

She tries not to linger too much on the fact that he is… well, he’s aptly named Chimney. She’s finally seeing with her own eyes what he had pressed into her thigh over a week ago and she’s trying not to stare as she watches his trembling hand fumble with the condom but it’s endearing, satisfying, almost breath-taking to know that everything she feels is reciprocated.

Their lips meet seconds later and she’s being pushed into the comfort of the couch as his body presses to hers. Her arms are quick to wrap around his neck, messy kisses incorporated with loud moans from both of them when he buries himself in her and she’s quick to wrap her legs around his waist, heels digging into his lower back as she does.

Each thrust of his hips is met with a moan, and she has to pull back when her entire body feels as though it’s on fire. She can’t resist the urge to press her lips to his neck instead as he bites down on her shoulder. It’s not until he slides a hand between their bodies and presses his fingers against her clit that she finds herself throwing her head back with a gasp, “Fuck, Howard.”

The movement of his hips suddenly increase in pace and intensity, his teeth bearing down on her ear lobe barely seconds after she spoke, gives her the drive she needs to open her mouth again, nails digging into his shoulder blades as she does. “Harder,” He takes instruction well, head falling to the crook of her neck as sloppy kisses press to her skin, “you feel so good.” She’s not usually one for talking during any intimate encounter but she can feel what her words are doing to him as she presses her lips to his ear. She can feel the desperation in his movements with each word she utters and the vibration of his moans as he presses his lips to any part of her skin he can reach.

As rare as it is for her to ever initiate any form of talk, dirty or otherwise in the bedroom (or living room, she supposes right then), it’s even less so that she’s able to have her own release without sorting herself out when it’s done. But she can feel that tension rising in her stomach, between the rubbing of his fingers against her clit and the pounding of his movements deep inside of her, hitting just the right spot every time. Anything she wants to say goes out of the window when she throws her head back, her hips so perfectly meeting his pace. Her hands move to grip his shoulders, and then up to his hair, gripping at the strands a little too tightly until she’s moaning his name as her back arches and she’s entirely certain she can actually see stars when she squeezes her eyes tightly closed.

It’s only a few seconds later that he collapses entirely on top of her, body clammy with sweat, only the sounds of their heavy breathing echoing around the apartment. Lips run along her neck, fingers lazily dancing up and down her arm, both of them basking in the post sex glow for a second until Howie is the first to speak.

“So uh—about that cake…”

Maddie laughs, reminding herself once again how completely smitten she is with the man as he tilts his head to look up at her with a wide smile on his face and a look in his eyes that always leaves her wanting more.

.

When she opens her eyes the next morning, the bright light of the morning sun shining through her curtains, she smiles. The rest of the night had been perfect in every possible sense of the word, the two of them sitting completely naked on her couch, enjoying what had been left of her brother’s wedding cake, laughing and joking as he told her the most ridiculous stories about his job as she recounted some of the funniest ER visits she’d ever dealt with.

The laughter had eventually turned to more kissing, the two of them actually making it up the stairs of her apartment that time into her bed where he had pulled her on top of him and—somehow round two was just as amazing as their first time if not better as she watched him writhe beneath her, feeling his hands on her hips, supporting her but letting her set the pace. She was completely in control and she had made every second count.

Slowly, she turns in the bed, planning on ways to wake him up for more of him, only to be met with an empty space that he had previously occupied. Maddie can feel her heart dropping almost immediately, hand reaching out to feel the spot just in case it was still warm and he’d gone to the toilet or to grab or something. But, no, he’d been gone a while and she was an absolute idiot for thinking anything more than a one night stand could possibly come out of it. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment, wishing she could stop the thought but she can’t help but wonder where it all went wrong, where _she_ went wrong as she tries to shake the thought off.

Perhaps this was just the plan after all, perhaps he was just a really good liar and once again, she had fallen for it. She’s angry at herself when she wipes at the tears that make their way down her cheeks as she sits up. She had always prided herself on not being like her brother, being a little more closed off and reserved when it came to relationships. She had told herself that was a good thing, even if had ended up backfiring with her ex-husband. When she had tried to be different, wear her heart more on her sleeve, be more open to trying something new… moving a little too quickly than any pace she’d usually be comfortable with… well, she supposes she shouldn’t be surprised that she got burnt in the process.

Still, she feels like an idiot as she throws her dressing gown on and makes her way to the bathroom, She had thought it had gone well—from meeting outside the grocery store at seven in the morning for a run, to going for coffee, to him asking if she wanted to go for dinner that evening, to meeting him outside the restaurant for said dinner and then—years of insecurities following her marriage forces her own thoughts to think back on the entire night, trying to decipher exactly where she had gone wrong.

There’s still that lingering part deep inside of her that tells her that he might have just got what he wanted and left. It hadn’t been the impression she had got of him, but she had been wrong about people before, so she shouldn’t be surprised. Maddie is too caught up in her own thoughts as she makes her way down the stairs, content in just distracting herself by wrapping her hands around a hot mug of coffee, to notice the door to her apartment opening until, “You’re awake.”

Their eyes meet for a second, until her gaze drops to the bag hanging from his arm and the two coffee cups he’s holding. _Idiot_ , she thinks again, for an entirely different reason this time, wanting to slap herself for jumping to the worst and wrong conclusion every single time. “I-I thought you’d left—” She finds herself whispering despite her best efforts to keep her insecurities to herself, a deep frown on her face, matched when the smile drops from Howie’s.

“I thought—I hoped you’d be asleep longer—you uh, said you liked the croissants and the coffee from that little bakery close to work, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

Maddie finds her eyes watering for the second time that morning as she takes a breath, “That’s all the way across town, you didn’t have to—”

“I wanted to.” He shrugs as though it’s no big deal and she supposes in the grand scheme of all the nice things people do for other people, it really isn’t but to her? She’s not used to any form of kind gesture, especially not one that requires such level of thought and effort. “You thought I left?”

The hurt that crosses his face isn’t easy to miss as she quickly shakes her head, “That’s not your issue, that’s mine. My head likes to go to the bad place first when something seems too good to be true.” She watches as he sets the bag and the coffees to the side, closing the gap between them until their lips meet again and she finds herself practically melting into him as her hands clasp at the shirt he had been wearing the night before.

Her body is pressed up against his, enough that she can feel him hardening against her stomach, causing them both to pull back. She’s not surprised to not see a single ounce of embarrassment on his face, fingers brushing through her hair, “How about breakfast and then maybe we could take a shower?”

She’d be mortified at the eagerness of which she nods her head if it weren’t followed by Howie suddenly and easily throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to let out a squeal when he starts to walk up the steps towards her bathroom. “Fuck it, breakfast can wait.”


End file.
